


Prompto's Best Birthday

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: A story I wrote in order to celebrate Prompto's birthday!





	Prompto's Best Birthday

Prompto was ten years old the first year he had to spend his birthday on his own.  He had slowly been acclimating over the past year or so to the fact his adopted parents were hardly ever around, but up until that day they still tried to come home for his birthday.  In the past they’d always eat out, Prompto would get to order something for dessert, and they would give him a gift to commemorate it.  At school, Prompto would hear about other kids inviting classmates over for birthday parties, but he never remembered having one himself and he was certainly never invited to one, even out of pity. Prompto was just that shy, quiet kid that didn’t talk to anyone, and he half suspected most of his classmates probably forgot about him most of the time.  It never bothered him that he didn’t do the same, since he had his own way of celebrating, until today when he returned home to an empty house.

Prompto’s parents had explained over the phone that while they hated to miss it, there was just no way they could be home in time for his birthday this year, and they had sent him extra money in order to get himself a nice meal and a cake.  Prompto had been given a debit card by his parents and they had shown him how to take money out from the ATM at the grocery store, but when he took out the extra money for his birthday, he ended up pocketing it instead and went to the fast food place by his house for his usual burger and fries.  He didn’t really feel like celebrating if he was all alone, and figured if his parents weren’t going to be here or get him anything, he may as well save up the money they gave him for something he wanted.  They did say they had sent him a present, but by this point he wasn’t sure if it was going to be something he actually liked or from some infomercial they saw for a toy “any kid would want.”  What Prompto really wanted was more memory for his camera (his Christmas gift last year that he had begged for and had been ecstatic when he had actually gotten it), but he doubted his parents would send him anything like that without him mentioning it.

After getting money from the ATM, Prompto walked over to the fast food place and waited quietly in line, trying to ignore all the families and groups of friends surrounding him.  They all looked so happy, talking together and laughing at each other’s jokes, and all it did was make him feel even more lonely.  Even with his parents they weren’t really like that – it was mostly them asking him about his day before talking about their work while he listened.  But at least he got some interaction and they did genuinely ask him questions about school and about his photography; they had hung a few of his pictures up around the house which had made him pretty happy.  But now that they were working all the time…

Prompto sighed and stepped up as another person finished their order and left the line.  Now there was only a couple in front of him.  Maybe if he had just some sort of a friend.  Someone to talk to at school, to share his pictures with.  He had always noticed that the prince was all alone just like him, but it was too nerve-wracking trying to approach someone like that.  Noctis was too important, and Prompto was sure he didn’t want to hang out with some chubby loner without any background.  Prompto shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and then it was his turn to order his food.  He placed the order to go, as always, and filled his drink cup with soda before standing by the counter to wait for his food.  Once his number was called, he picked up the bag and checked the contents – his order had been messed up once or twice before so he was always careful now – before heading back to his house to eat by himself.  At least then he didn’t have anyone to be jealous of.

When he arrived home, he did see a package waiting by the front door and brought it in with him.  He opened it while munching some of his fries and froze when he realized what it was.  Prompto found himself shaking slightly as he stared at the wristband, one of those athletic sweatbands that was yellow and green and obviously meant to replace the one he was currently wearing.  Prompto began fidgeting with his current one while staring at the new one, suddenly feeling sick and no longer hungry.  He figured his parents were trying to be nice since his current one was kind of dingy and worn out.  But…it wasn’t something he particularly wanted to be reminded of on his birthday.

Prompto looked around, almost as if expecting someone else to be in the house and see him, before pulling off his old wristband and gingerly picking up the new one, sliding it onto his wrist to hide the barcode with the odd numbers he’d had since he was brought to Insomnia as an infant.  Shame immediately coursed through his veins, and he picked up and threw away his burger and fries before going upstairs.  He decided he would just shower and turn in early for the night.

Fast forward five years, and after a chance encounter with the Oracle’s little white puppy that he nicknamed Tiny, which prompted him to make some changes in his life, Prompto found himself befriending the Prince of Lucis as he started high school.  Prompto had transformed himself into a fit, friendly person who could more easily talk and joke around with his peers and feigned confidence, even though he was starting to suspect that Noctis and his two retainers could see through the façade.  He never said anything though, and as Prompto slowly got to know him, he realized that Noctis had his own burdens too.  Prompto didn’t want to pile his own on him and was determined to just support Noctis as best as he could, treating him how he always imagined a friend would, and in the process keeping his promise he had made three years ago to the Oracle.

Prompto’s life drastically changed when he became friends with Noctis, even more so than the three years he was exercising, changing his diet, and learning now to talk to people.  Not only did Prompto gain a friend, but he gained a running partner in Gladiolus and someone to look out for him in Ignis.  Ignis and Gladio sometimes still kind of scared him, especially Ignis, but they both looked out for him in their own way, and sometimes Prompto felt like they were his friends too.  And with Noctis, he finally had that support he had been wishing for his whole life.  However, by the time he was turning 16, almost two months after the Prince’s nationally celebrated birthday, he had still only been friends with Noctis for a few months and had thus not told him about his upcoming birthday.  Noctis was usually busy and held a lot of responsibilities, and Prompto predictably didn’t want to add to his plate.  By this point he was used to spending his birthday alone and had resigned himself to an evening of stir fry, homework, and videogames with a phone call from his parents if he was lucky.

He had just gotten home – loosening and removing his school tie as he always did – before tossing his school jacket over the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen table while he headed into the kitchen to grab some water.  Even in late October it was still pretty warm in Insomnia, with them only getting random cold snaps in the “winter” months, so he was thirsty after jogging home.  While Prompto chugged his glass of water, he rooted through his cupboards for something to snack on since it was still a bit early for dinner, but he was hungry due to how early they ate lunch at school. He had just settled on a granola bar when he heard an unexpected knock at the door.  ‘Maybe it’s the postal worker delivering a birthday present from my parents,’ he thought while heading to the door.  He was still wearing the wristband they had given to him on his 10th birthday and mentally joked that maybe it was time for a new one.

He was surprised when he opened the door that it wasn’t the postal worker at all – in fact, it was about the last people he could have expected.  “Noct?  Guys?  What are you doing here?” Prompto asked in astonishment.  Noctis was also still dressed in his uniform and based on all of the bags Ignis was carrying had come straight here from the grocery store.  Gladio was carrying some kind of container that obviously held a cake or similar sized baked good while Noctis was carrying some gift bags.

“We’re here for your birthday, stupid,” Noctis replied.  “Are you going to let us in?”

Prompto’s eyes grew wide and he quickly stepped out of the way as Noctis barged in, followed by Ignis who gave him an apologetic smile, and Gladio who ruffled his hair with a smirk.  “H-how did?” Prompto started to ask, and Noctis gave out a snort.

“Iggy remembered it from your background check,” he replied casually while setting the bags on the table.  “I’m just offended you didn’t think to tell me.  After you hung out with me all day after my birthday and played videogames with me so I could forget all the awful ceremonies I had to attend the day of.  Not cool, dude.”

Ignis swept into Prompto’s kitchen, looking over it with an assessing eye before setting down his bags and getting to work finding things he’d need.  “You actually have a decently equipped kitchen – I’m impressed,” he said, and Prompto shrugged.

“I cook for myself pretty much every day – although it’s nothing fancy like what you make.  I ask my parents to buy me anything I need to cook with so it’s kept pretty well stocked,” he replied.  Ignis scrunched his nose slightly at the mention of Prompto’s parents, and a heavy silence fell between the three of them.  None of them had ever met his elusive parents, and they were starting to catch onto the fact Prompto basically lived on his own.

“So, where are they?” Gladio asked, looking around at the silent home.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about them showing up.  They’re out working again,” Prompto replied casually.  He drummed his fingers on the table nervously.  “In fact, I don’t think they’ve been around for my birthday for about six years now?”

He missed the sullen expression that crossed Noctis’s face, but before he could say anything Ignis gave him a pointed look.  Noctis let out a sigh before commenting, “Well, we’re here now so at least this year you won’t be spending it alone.  Iggy’s going to make that spicy curry you like so much while Gladio and I kick your ass at video games.”

“Excuse me, who is going to kick whose ass?” Prompto asked, sounding offended as he went to join Noctis in the living room.  While both boys got the gaming console set up, Gladio and Ignis exchanged glances in the kitchen.

“I had no idea it was this bad,” Ignis said softly, and Gladio sighed while running a hand through his hair.

“Good thing you rearranged Noct’s schedule for him,” he agreed, glancing over at Noctis and Prompto as they both ragged each other about their skills in Mario Kart.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so surprised to have visitors on their birthday.  Kid looked like he saw a ghost.”  Gladio had a surely tone to his voice, and Ignis could tell by the way he carried himself how annoyed he was about their blond friend’s situation.  The most frustrating part is there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Come now,” Ignis said.  “Let us just focus on making him happy today.  Nothing will be accomplished with us sitting around and feeling angry for him.  It would only make him upset.”

Gladio grunted, but he headed for the living room and grabbed one of the controllers while bragging about how he was going to beat both of them so their squabbling match didn’t matter.  Ignis smiled as he watched the three of the banter before getting to work.  Within 30 minutes, the delicious smell of curry began to waft in from the kitchen, and Ignis soon had three hungry young men in the kitchen with him as they took turns peeking at the simmering dish.  “How much longer?” Noctis complained, and Ignis tutted at him.

“Not too much longer, Noct.  You and Gladio should set the table – I know you are well aware of the location of all of the dishes in here,” he said.

“I can he…” Prompto protested, but Noctis cut him off.

“Dude, it’s your birthday.  The big guy and I have got this,” he said, before expertly making his way through the kitchen and showing Gladio where everything was located.  Ignis, meanwhile, had Prompto sit down at the table as he plated the rice and curry and set out the dishes for each one of them.  He then took the top off the container before placing a very delicious looking cake in the middle of the table, causing Prompto to stare at it wordlessly.  He could tell that Ignis had probably made it, although more than likely Noctis had written Happy Birthday Prom in the middle with icing since it definitely looked shoddier than the rest of the cake.  Ignis had even crafted a sugar Chocobo to sit on top, knowing the fondness that Prompto had for the animal.

Prompto held a hand to his mouth and felt tears come to his eyes, although he barely managed to hold them in.  He had never had a cake on his birthday – even back when his parents joined him for his birthday, they had always eaten out and due to there only being three of them, they had never wanted to bring one home and have it go to waste.  “This is amazing,” he finally said.  “You made this, Iggy?”

“I helped,” Noctis interjected, and Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I could tell by your awful handwriting,” he teased, and Noctis mock glared at him.

“Most people would be honored that the Prince of Lucis helped make them a birthday cake,” he said loftily, and Prompto stuck his tongue out.

“Seriously, thanks guys.  I’ve…I’ve never had someone do something so nice for me,” he said honestly.

“Well, you haven’t even opened your gifts yet,” Noctis pointed out.  “But we should probably eat before the curry gets cold.  Ignis is giving us his murderous look right now…”

Prompto gulped nervously and quickly dug in, letting out an enthusiastic sigh once he took the first bite.  “Iggy, I think this is your best curry yet,” he said.  “I don’t know how you make it taste so good.  I tried making it myself a few weeks ago and it was just sad in comparison.”

Ignis chuckled.  “I shall leave my recipe with you then,” he replied.

“It still won’t be as good,” Prompto grumbled, while Ignis looked thoughtful.

“It’s really not that difficult of a recipe.  I’m sure I can show you a few pointers,” he insisted, and Prompto smiled.

“I’d appreciate that, Iggy,” he said.

After they finished with the curry and had all taken a slice of Ignis’s perfectly moist yellow cake, Gladio pushed Prompto’s gifts toward him and he accepted them nervously.  This was the first time he’d be getting something from someone other than his parents so he didn’t know what to expect.  Inside the first bag which contained a card signed by both Gladio and his sister Iris was a gift card for an athletic store (Prompto had mentioned needing new shoes) along with a new camera bag and a chocobo phone strap.  Prompto stared at them, eyes again feeling a bit teary, before shooting a glance at Gladio who was watching in anticipation.

“Thanks big guy.  And say thanks to your sister too.  I…I really love all of these,” he said.  “I can’t believe you remembered me mentioning needing new shoes…”

“That should be enough to get you some new athleticwear as well,” Gladio replied.  “It’ll be getting chilly soon and I had a feeling you didn’t have the appropriate attire.”

Prompto looked down shyly, for he was right.  Usually when they had a cold snap Prompto would don sweats and a jacket and hoped he kept his body temp elevated.  It would be nice to have something a bit more quality as well.  “And a new camera bag, how did you know?”

“I’ve seen you take pictures enough times to see how worn your old one was,” Gladio rolled his eyes.  “Iris picked out the chocobo strap by the way.”

Prompto grinned.  “Tell her she has great taste,” he replied, looking at it adoringly.  He quickly pulled out his phone and hooked it onto his case.

“Now you’ve got to open mine,” Noctis pushed, and Prompto grinned at him.

“Always impatient, your highness,” he teased, and Noctis stuck out his tongue.

Prompto dug into Noctis’s bag a little more eagerly now that he realized his friends had gotten him things he actually wanted, first pulling out a game that had just came out that he had been saving up for.  “No way!” Prompto said excitedly, and all three of his friends smiled at his enthusiasm.  Inside was also a new memory card for his camera, since Prompto was constantly filling his up and hated the idea of erasing the pictures, along with a slim black box.  Noctis sat up a little straighter when Prompto pulled that out, while Prompto looked at it curiously.

“What’s this?” he asked as he lifted the lid, before freezing at the contents inside.  It was a pair of high quality leather bracelets that were black – the Lucian royal colors, a fact that Prompto did not fail to notice. 

As he quietly stared, Noctis nervously spoke up.  “I noticed that you wear that sweatband all the time and though maybe you’d like an upgrade.”  He couldn’t quite figure out Prompto’s reaction and if he liked the bracelets or if Noctis had made a mistake.  He squirmed slightly before glancing at Ignis and Gladio with wide eyes.  They both shared a concern glance and Ignis looked like he was trying to think of something to say. 

Luckily, Prompto spoke first.  “Thanks, Noct,” he said softly, reaching forward to place one hand gently on the bracelets.  He had a distant look in his eyes for a moment before sliding the box closed.  “This…this really means a lot to me,” he said honestly.  Unlike with his parents, who knew what the wristband was for and only associated it with shame, Noctis had no idea what Prompto was hiding and was only showing how much he paid attention to his friend.  And was honoring him by getting something nice that looked more mature and showed his association with the prince as his friend.  It really was incredibly thoughtful, and Prompto couldn’t wait to put it on later and ditch the other one.  He thought back to his inward joke earlier about his parents getting him another one and couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.

“What’s so funny?” Noctis asked, looking a bit relieved now that Prompto seemed back to himself.

“Just something I was thinking about earlier,” Prompto grinned.  “Hey, Iggy, you going to join us for some more Mario Kart?”

“If you all have prepared yourself for a thorough beating, then you can count me in,” Ignis said, “once I finish the dishes, that is.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow while Noctis whispered into his ear, “Ignis isn’t kidding – he always murders me and Gladio at Mario Kart.  I don’t know when he finds the time to play or if it’s just natural talent…”

Prompto paled slightly, wondering what he had gotten himself into, and for the rest of the evening the three of them got fully thrashed by Ignis who managed to win regardless of what dirty tactics they teamed together to perform against him.  It was the best night of Prompto’s life, and he couldn’t imagine a better birthday.

After that, Prompto got used to spending his birthdays with his friends, with an especially boisterous one occurring for his coming of age not long before the ill-fated road trip.  It made what happened after Noctis’s disappearance and the plunge into darkness that followed all the worse, for now Prompto didn’t remember what it was like to be alone on his birthday anymore.  Thus, as he, Gladio, and Ignis drifted apart – partly due to responsibilities pulling them apart and partly through shared grief – Prompto found himself faced with something he hadn’t had to deal with for almost 6 years.  Loneliness. 

Noctis for six years had always been a text message away, but now he was Astrals knows where while everyone left behind searched for their king.  He would occasionally message Gladio or call Ignis, but both men were often busy trying to keep the world together and didn’t have much free time.  Iris was usually better at keeping up, but Prompto didn’t want to rely on someone so much younger than him when he should be her support instead.  And while he was slowly getting better at talking to Cindy, she was busier than ever trying to keep the hunters vehicles going, and he always hated to take up her time.  He did often end up in Hammerhead helping her out at least, but they were usually too busy working to talk much.  He would occasionally get a message from Aranea or Cor checking in on him, which he appreciated, but he found himself many days traveling with strangers or completely alone without any contact from his friends.  Which meant it was no surprise that on his first birthday in the new Eos, he found himself alone between missions curled up on the cot he usually slept on in Hammerhead.

Prompto picked absentmindedly at his wristband, remembering the birthday several years ago when Noctis gave it to him, focusing on the hopeful look in his blue eyes as he watched Prompto open it.  It was getting harder and harder to remember Noctis clearly without referring to photographs, and that bothered Prompto a lot.  He sighed before rolling over on his cot, laughing darkly over how his fortunes had returned him to right back where he had been as a young boy.  Only worse now that he had experienced what it could be like.  Prompto eventually grew too restless to stay inside, and ended up doing what he usually did most days without a job.  He headed to Cid’s garage and asked Cindy if she needed his help tinkering on anything, and she set him right to work.  At least with Prompto focused on a task, he no longer had to wallow in self-pity, and his birthday ended with him exhaustedly checking his phone right before bed to see a text from Iris saying both she and Ignis wished him a happy birthday, along with one from Gladio saying he better not have moped too much and wishing the same.  Prompto smiled slightly at the messages, while sticking out his tongue at Gladio’s before dimming his phone and lying down.  He’d reply back in the morning when he wasn’t so tired.

The next several birthdays were much the same, with Prompto too busy trying to stay alive and help others do the same.  It finally got to the point where between his hectic lifestyle and the ever-present darkness that made it difficult to keep track of the days, Prompto honestly stopped realizing when his birthday was anyway.  It was all the same to him and not worth remembering when the world was falling apart. 

It had been about five years since Noctis had gone missing when Prompto woke up one morning to the smell of food cooking.  He was in his little apartment in Lestallum that somehow had managed to remain unoccupied after all these years, even with the overcrowding in the city and him often being absent on hunts, and he vaguely wondered if his time was finally up and if someone had taken over his space during his last absence.  He had made it to Lestallum only a few hours ago, and other than Monica who he had reported to, he didn’t think anyone else would know of his return.  So, he doubted it was a visitor.  Prompto cautiously got up and quietly made his way out of his room, stopping in the door when he spotted his intruder working in the kitchen with ease.  “I-Iggy?” he asked in confusion, and Ignis turned his head slightly to acknowledge he heard him.

“I hope I did not wake you,” he said.  “I know you must be exhausted after your last hunt.”

Prompto shrugged, then internally berated himself when he knew Ignis wouldn’t be able to tell.  “Ah, I often don’t get a lot of sleep these days anyway,” he said casually.  “So, what brings you here today?  Are you kicking me out and claiming my apartment for yourself?” he joked as he made his way to the small table that served as his dining room.  There were four mismatched chairs surrounding it, although Prompto didn’t think he ever had more than one person visit at a time.  And he couldn’t remember the last time he saw Ignis.

Ignis shook his head.  “I’m here to cook you your birthday supper, of course,” he chastised.  “Who do you think has kept this apartment vacated for your use all of these years?” he added.

Prompto stared at him.  “You mean…?”

Ignis nodded.  “I wanted to ensure you always had a place to call your own,” he replied evenly.  “Even a room as small as this is better than a cot.”

Prompto stared down at his hands.  He hadn’t realized Ignis had been looking out for him this whole time.  That’s when he remembered what else the chamberlain had said.  “It’s my birthday?” he asked, voice cracking in surprise.

Ignis chuckled.  “I suppose I cannot blame you for forgetting.  But yes.  Happy birthday, Prompto,” he said warmly.  “I know I haven’t been able to celebrate with you directly since…” he trailed off.  “But I wanted to make that up to you this year.”

Prompto kicked his foot under the table, immediately feeling guilty.  “But I didn’t do anything for you or Gladio this year,” he said quietly.

Ignis frowned as he stirred his pot.  It smelled like that same green curry he had made all those years ago, although Prompto knew he had to have substituted a few ingredients.  “Gladio was off on one of his hunts and had been out of contact with us for weeks for his,” he replied pointedly.  “And as I recall on my birthday you had been gravely injured and were unconscious for several days, giving all of us a scare.”  His voice had a slightly sharp tone at that one, and Prompto winced.

“It’s not like I was trying to get myself hurt,” he defended himself, and Ignis sighed.

“I was just worried, Prompto,” he replied.  “I would not know what to think if Noct returned to find you gone.”

Prompto felt his heart ache at the mention of his best friend, and he let out a sharp breath.  “You still think, after all these years, Noct is still coming back?” Prompto asked hopefully, and Ignis turned to face him.  He had a sincere expression as he gave Prompto a nod in reply.

“I do.  And you better be around to greet him when he does,” he said firmly.  Just then, there was a loud knock at the door, and Prompto jumped.

“It looks like our company has arrived,” Ignis commented before turning back to the food.

Prompto’s brows furrowed as he got up to open the door, staring in shock when he opened it to reveal Gladio carrying several packages in his arms.  “Hey blondie,” Gladio grunted before stepping inside and dropping off the packages on his table.  “Now that smells amazing, Iggy,” he greeted him.

“Wha…  Did you two plan this?” Prompto demanded, and Gladio laughed while Ignis smiled.

“We just wanted to surprise you,” Gladio said, before pointing at each gift.  “I’ve got this one from Iris, this one from Cor, and this one was handed off to me from Aranea weeks ago.”  He then shoved the one with the plainest packaging at him.  “And this one’s from me, so open it first.”

Ignis began plating their curry as Prompto gingerly opened the gift.  His eyes widened in surprise when he realized what it was.  Gladio must have been to Insomnia, dangerous as it was, and been to his house because he had brought with him one of Prompto’s old photo albums from high school.  It had pictures of him and Noctis goofing off, some of his favorite views in the city, and even a few of his parents.  Prompto stared at it before looking back at Gladio in surprise.  “You…got this for me?” he asked as Ignis set his bowl of curry in front of him.

“Yeah.  I had to go take care of something there on a hunt – retrieve some supplies – and thought I’d stop by and see if I could scrounge anything up.  I hit the jackpot when I saw that,” Gladio admitted.  His eyes were soft.  “So, you like it?”

“Yeah, I do,” Prompto said, tracing his fingers over the album cover.  He then gently set it aside before picking up Iris’s gift.  It was neatly wrapped using colorful paper and had a chocobo sticker holding it closed.  He opened it up to find a new set of clothes she had designed for him with a note reminding him not to let his clothes get too worn out.  Prompto chuckled before looking at each item, noting the craftsmanship in the jacket and how everything was the perfect size.  “She’s really coming along with her fashion,” he commented, and Gladio grinned.

“Yeah she’s doing a great job providing for everyone,” Gladio said proudly.  “And she’s going out on hunts herself now in between.”

Prompto shook his head.  How she found time to do both things was beyond him.  He couldn’t wait to try on the outfit after he ate though.  He took a bite of his curry, smiling to himself at the nostalgic taste while he looked at Cor and Aranea’s gifts curiously.  He wasn’t sure what they would have gotten him.  “The curry is amazing Iggy,” Prompto said.  “Even better than I remembered!”

“I highly doubt that, given the state of our food supply, but I appreciate the kind praise,” Ignis replied.

“Well, it’s also been awhile since I’ve had your cooking.  I’ve been deprived!” Prompto joked.  It really was awhile since he’d had a really good meal; it was always a crap shoot eating at the end of a long hunt since not everyone was a decent cook.  More often that not it ended up him scrounging something together these days.

“Well, what all have you received?” Ignis asked curiously.

Prompto swallowed his next bite of food.  “Gladio found one of the photo albums from my parent’s house,” Prompto replied.  “And Iris made me a new outfit while scolding me for being shabby,” he joked.  Both Ignis and Gladio grinned at that.  “I haven’t opened the other two yet though,” he replied.

“Well, don’t delay,” Ignis encouraged, and Prompto hesitated before reaching for Aranea’s.  It was a sleek looking box and bit heavy.  He carefully opened the lid to reveal a custom Niflheim style rifle that she must have had commissioned for him.  The box also had some ammunition which Prompto knew he could get from any of the weapons shops now that Biggs and Wedge were suppling hunters with Magitek weapons.  She had placed a short note in there that said she remembered how good he was with these back in Niflheim and how she knew he could find a use for it.  Prompto smiled fondly before setting down the note and picking up the rifle.

Gladio whistled and commented, “Aranea must like you a lot to get you something like that.”

Prompto blushed at the comment.  “She just remembers me using them back in Niflheim,” he replied.  “I was cut off from Noct’s magic and had to use what I could get my hands on.”

Gladio and Ignis both were listening closely, for Prompto had never actually talked about what he went through in Niflheim.  Right after they rescued him from the Keep in Gralea, Noctis had gone missing and the world had gone to shit.  Plus, at that time, Prompto had half thought he had imagined meeting Aranea and encountering his father.  It took running into Aranea again to realize that not all of it had been an illusion designed by Ardyn.  “I’ll tell you guys later,” Prompto promised, noticing their reactions.  “After I finish opening presents and eating.”

“I heard Cindy got you something,” Gladio replied, understanding that Prompto may need more time.  “I’m sure that made you real happy.”

“Yeah, I guess?” Prompto asked.  He had long grown past his crush on the gorgeous mechanic.  “She managed to scrap some pieces together to fix my camera,” he admitted.  “I didn’t even know she was working on it after it broke.  I’ve got it sitting in my room.”  Prompto hadn’t taken any pictures in nearly a year since that happened, and while a part of him missed it, he knew how useless the hobby was currently, no matter how much his friends insisted otherwise. 

“We will have to take a picture together before we leave, for old times sake,” Ignis decided.  Both he and Gladio had finished their curry and were waiting patiently for Prompto to open his last gift.  Prompto quickly finished his food before it got too cold before reaching for the final gift.  Cor the Immortal was someone Prompto looked up to a lot.  And for some reason, ever since his brief Crownsguard training before heading out on the trip with Noctis, Cor had been nothing but patient and kind to him.  Prompto knew of his hardass reputation, and he always wondered why Cor had always been encouraging when it came to him.  He certainly appreciated it even if it was something he had always been curious about.

To his surprise, Cor’s gift ended up being a very nice bottle of sake along with a brief note stating to enjoy it.  Gladio immediately looked excited upon Prompto pulling it out of the gift bag, and let out a whistle.  “Please tell me you’re going to share that,” he said, for it wasn’t often anyone got to drink something of that quality these days.  “Cor has always been a softie when it comes to you,” he added.

“Yeah, I know.  I was just thinking that,” Prompto said, as he got up to get three cups so they could all share.  He didn’t have sake cups but they’d have to go with what he had.  After pouring each of them a glass, they all clinked them together before Prompto slowly started to share what happened to him after he fell off the train all those years ago.  Gladiolus and Ignis were floored at some parts of the story, and by the end of it their understanding of him altered slightly.  They had always known Prompto to be strong in his own way, but he had really helped save everyone on with Aranea’s help without any of them realizing it.  Before then suffering horribly at Ardyn’s hands.  Prompto had understandably trailed off at that part, only briefly mentioning how he had been captured by the man on his way to try to meet up with them.

Afterward, Ignis changed the subject back to lighter topics, and the three of them spent the rest of the day catching up before Prompto changed into his birthday outfit and snapped a picture of the three of them on his newly repaired camera as promised.  He then sent it to all of his friends along with a message thanking them for their thoughtful gifts.  Although it wasn’t the same as spending his birthdays in Insomnia – with Noctis by his side – Prompto had to admit, this was still a pretty good one and he was glad his friends had decided to show up and surprise him.

Five more years pass, and Prompto is woken up by sunlight filtering in through the curtains.  Every day that he had woken up to sunlight in the past few weeks it had taken him by surprise, since it wasn’t something he had experienced over the course of 10 years.  Prompto blinked himself awake, peering at the light filtering through the curtains as he reached over at the spot next to him on the bed, turning his head when he realized it’s not only empty, but also cool to the touch.  Upon seeing it truly was empty, Prompto jolted up, panic rising through him as it always did whenever Noctis wasn’t nearby, fear that the most important person in his life had yet again disappeared.

Before Prompto could get out of bed to go search, however, the door creaked open and Noctis stepped in, still in his silky black pajamas and carrying a tray of food with him.  He saw Prompto’s panicked expression and how it melted away as their eyes met and shook his head.  “Prom, you’re going to have to get used to the fact I’m not going to vanish again,” he sighed.  His face was covered in stubble and his hair was longer – giving Noctis a more refined look that reminded Prompto of Regis.  Prompto sighed and leaned back into the bed as Noctis set the tray on his lap before climbing back into bed next to him.  On the tray was eggs, toast, bacon, and two glasses of orange juice – Noctis obviously meant for them to share.

“You know I can’t help it, Noct,” he replied, eyes studying the other man.  This Noctis was both foreign yet achingly familiar to him, and they had stayed close the past several weeks as they began to learn each other again.  Prompto could tell it was especially hard on Noctis, who had to deal with the biggest changes in all those he cared about.  He would catch Noctis staring at him with a pained expression sometimes, especially when Prompto let something slip about how difficult life had been once he went missing, and he knew Noctis blamed himself no matter how much Prompto insisted it wasn’t his fault.

Noctis stared back at him thoughtfully, before leaning in and murmuring in his ear, “Then I’ll just have to prove it to you,” before gently pressing a kiss to his lips.  Prompto blushed as he pulled away, eyes shining at Noctis in admiration, as he turned to face his food again.  That was another change in their relationship they were both getting used to. 

Once Noctis had somehow barely survived his encounter with Ardyn, and after the few days where his life was touch and go while he recovered, he had been encouraged by Ignis to have a talk with Prompto about his feelings for his best friend that he had been covering for years.  He started by letting Prompto know how truly devastated he had been after what had happened on the train, when Noctis thought he had lost him forever after being manipulated by Ardyn.  Prompto was the most important person in his life now that his father had passed away, and now that Noctis had returned and no longer had any obligations holding him back, he wanted Prompto to know how much he meant to him.  This of course had spurred a similar confession in Prompto who had always carefully guarded his own feelings for his best friend, knowing that Noctis had duties to the crown and could never had allowed himself to return them.  It hadn’t taken them very long to move in together and to become a couple, teasing and jokes from Ignis and Gladio notwithstanding. 

Which brought Prompto back to the present.  “So, what’s the occasion?” he asked curiously, picking up a piece of bacon and holding it out to Noctis, who leaned forward to take a bite, purposefully pressing his lips against Prompto’s fingers in the process.

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked as he savored the taste of the bacon.  “It’s your birthday.”

Prompto, who had just been picking up a piece of buttered toast with some of the eggs piled on top, froze.  “What?” he asked, trying to think back over the past year.  After his last birthday that Ignis and Gladio had surprised him with, things had gotten progressively worse and he had pretty much slipped back into forgetting about it.  They all had honestly, and no one could really blame each other.  Life was too hard. 

“You forgot?” Noctis asked, a puzzled frown crossing his face.

“Well…” Prompto trailed off.  He knew this was going to upset him.  “We all kind of started to forget.  It’s hard to keep track of time when there’s no difference between day and night,” he tried to explain.  “And every waking moment is a struggle.”  He looked down.  “You know every morning I wake up to the sunlight, I still think this is just a dream, and I’ll wake up again and it’s back to what it was?”  Prompto stared out at the crack in the curtains again, quietly chewing his eggs and toast, while Noctis stared at him.

“I know,” he said, his voice sounding gruff.  A moment later, Noctis’s cool hand reached out for his, threading their fingers together as his thumb rubbed Prompto’s hand reassuringly, and Prompto softly smiled.

He reached over and pressed a kiss against Noctis’s cheek, grinning at the rough texture before pulling away.  “Thank you for remembering for me,” he said honestly, and Noctis grinned.

“I’ll never forget it,” he replied honestly.  “So, what do you want to do today?” he asked, stealing another piece of bacon while Prompto laughed at him.  Even now, Noctis’s eating habits were still pretty childish.

“Well, I’m sure I can find something to help out with for the rebuilding efforts,” Prompto said thoughtfully.  “And you’re always stuck in meetings…”

Noctis sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.  “Prom, I asked what you _wanted_ to do,” he pointed out.  “My schedule has been cleared for today and so has yours.”

He leaned back against their pillows, patiently waiting for Prompto to reply.  They had both moved into an apartment in Insomnia once it had started to get cleared out with daylight returning to Eos.  They were some of the first ones to return and claim a place, since Prompto’s little space in Lestallum was definitely cramped for two people.  Prompto had asked once if Noctis wanted to return to the Citadel once it was cleaned up, and he had immediately shaken his head.  He was pretty set on turning it into a museum dedicated to all those who had sacrificed something to save Eos, stating that he didn’t want to live in the place that his father was murdered.  Plus, he had always found it too big as a child, and preferred their much cozier apartment.  Noctis had admitted that his happiest times had been in his apartment in high school anyway, which had warmed Prompto’s heart.

“Well…I wouldn’t mind just hanging out with you,” Prompto replied slowly.  “Like old times.”

Noctis hummed to himself, before getting up and walking over to their dresser.  Resting on top was Prompto’s repaired camera, sitting in the same camera bag that Gladio had gotten him for his 16th birthday.  He picked it up and brought it back to bed before setting it in Prompto’s lap.  “Why don’t we wander around the city and you shoot whatever catches your eye?” he suggested.  That was one of their past times as boys, Noctis getting to see the city as Prompto did and learning to appreciate Insomnia’s beauty in a way he was never able to growing up in the citadel. 

Prompto stared down at the camera case before thoughtfully picking it up, gently pulling out the camera and turning it on.  He knew it still worked since he had replaced the batteries in it recently, but he hadn’t actually shot pictures with it in almost a year.  He would definitely be rusty, especially since he wasn’t used to natural lighting anymore.  “I do need the practice,” he mused, before quickly snapping a shot of Noctis lying in the bed.  His boyfriend protested, trying to swipe the camera away, while Prompto grinned and held it out of reach.  He knew Noctis wouldn’t risk causing him to drop and break it, and predictably the young king pulled back before pretending to sulk.

“You better not show that to anyone,” he grumbled, and Prompto grinned.

“You think I’d want to share this side of you with anyone else?” he teased, while smiling at the picture.  Noctis’s hair is disheveled but his eyes are smiling as he watched Prompto fiddle with the camera, a slight hint of surprise as he realizes what Prompto’s about to do.  Honestly, the best birthday present Prompto could have ever received was Noctis’s return, and what he was most excited about was getting to spend the day with his best friend by his side.  He leaned closer to Noctis and quickly shot a selfie of the two of them, heads close together as they stared up at the camera with wide smiles, and Prompto decided that maybe this would be his best birthday after all these years.


End file.
